


The Thing

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Sound of Your Heart Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All of the sap, And a teensy bit of porn, LITERALLY, M/M, Mute Sam Winchester, Mute!Sam verse, Muteness, Non-stop sap, Saaaaaaaaaaaaaap, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a thing.  That Sam does.  Gabriel doesn't realize right away, but once he does...he loves it more than he thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another piece of the birthday fic for the wonderful LadyDrace! <3 
> 
> Inspired by the tags from Aleatoryw (THANK YOU!!!!!) and everyone else who was squealing over the cuteness of this fic. <3 
> 
> Here were the tags:
> 
> SABRIELTHE ACTUAL CUTEST OMG THIS WARMS MY HEART SO MUCH BECAUSE ALL I CAN THINK OF IS SAM ABSENTMINDEDLY SIGNING OUT GABRIELS NAME READING SOMETHING ON THE COMPUTER AS HIS HANDS LAZILY FORM THE LETTERS BECAUSE HE CANT GET THE NAME OUT OF HIS HEADAHHHHHH

  
  
  
It took two months for him to convince Sam to spend the night at his place, and that he didn’t have to run off, or sleep on the couch when they fell asleep after movie night.  Gabriel smiled and traced his fingers along Sam’s back, watching as he stretched and opened his mouth in a wide yawn.  

  
Sam’s fingers slowly flexed and Gabriel blinked as he watched Sam  start to spell out his name, the motions easy and languid.  His heart jumped into his throat and he leaned down to press a kiss to Sam’s fingertips.  ”Sam.  Sam.  Sam.”  He whispered, kissing each of Sam’s fingers, one at a time.  

  
When he glanced up, bright hazel eyes were staring at him and god, Gabriel would never get over seeing Sam look at him like that.  ”Sam.”  Sam’s lips curled in a shy smile, his favorite one, the one that made him want to curl up against Sam and kiss him forever.  Gabriel leaned up to kiss Sam, melting against him, pushing his hand into Sam’s.  It took a moment of focus, but the gasp of air Sam released against him as he spelled out, slow and careful S-A-M into Sam’s palm was worth it.  So worth it.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The second time it happened, Gabriel was curled up on the couch with a book.  Sam was sitting at the table, staring intently at the computer screen.  Gabriel was guilty of glancing over every few minutes or so.  Mostly because Sam was so fucking gorgeous with his glasses (that he only used once in a while) sliding down his nose and the pen he kept twirling in his fingers.  

  
Sam had put the pen down a few minutes ago, but his fingers were still moving.  The next time he looked up, he was caught by the sight of Sam’s fingers again.  Gabriel blinked and looked a little closer.  Sam was signing.  But his attention was focused on his computer…

  
R-I-E-L…

  
Gabriel knew he was blatantly staring, but he couldn’t stop.  Was Sam…?  It took only another four or five seconds before Sam’s fingers started moving again.  G-A-B-R-I-E-L.  His breath caught.   _"Sam."_  Hazel eyes jumped to him and looked guilty, his hand falling to the table.  Gabriel grinned and stood up, walking over to Sam, straddling his lap in a quick motion.  ”Sam.”  Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s neck and felt his pulse jump.  ”Sam.  God, what you do to me.  You drive me crazy kiddo.”  He licked his way up Sam’s neck, to his ear.  ”Say it again, won’t you?”  

  
Gabriel felt Sam’s long fingers press to his chest, just over his heart and spell out his name again.  His brow wrinkled when Sam didn’t stop with his name.  Eight more letters.  He pulled back just enough to look at Sam, who was blushing when he repeated the letters, just slow enough for Gabriel to catch on this time.  Gabriel stared at Sam, his eyes blurring suspiciously (he was not crying, he would NOT cry) as he launched himself at Sam, kissing him hard and desperate.  

  
"I love you too Sam, I love you too."  Gabriel whispered between kisses, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders, refusing to let go.

  
  
  
  
  
~!~

  
  
  
  
  
It became a regular thing between them.  Something he loved every single time it happened.  Whenever it DID happen, Gabriel just smiled and watched Sam, mesmerized by the sight of his fingers spelling out his name, over and over again.  

  
Sam, his Sam, spread out beneath him, his skin pink and flushed with arousal, his whole body trembling as Gabriel worked his hand slowly up and down Sam’s cock.  Sam’s fingers moved rapidly, shaking, but after two years together, it was easy to read, especially like this.  

  
His name, spelled out, Sam’s way to cry out for him without using words as his body moved into every touch of his hand stroking him.  Gabriel swallowed and leaned down to press a kiss to Sam’s hip bone.  ”I love you.  I love you, fuck, Sam, you’re so beautiful for me.”  

  
There was a hitch in Sam’s breathing now, which meant he was close.  Gabriel looked up the length of Sam’s body again, admiring the sheen of sweat that was now on golden skin.  Fuck the kid was so bloody gorgeous.  Sam’s fingers were desperate now, letters and pleas for more becoming intertwined in a language only they knew.  It was theirs.

  
Gabriel panted, even as he swiped his thumb across the tip of Sam’s cock, watching as Sam’s back arched off the bed as he came, hard and perfect, covering his chest, his mouth open in a silent cry.  ”Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel cried out, dropping his hand to his erection, stroking himself only a handful of times before he followed, shuddering out his orgasm, adding to the mess on Sam’s stomach.  He managed to move enough so he could slump beside Sam, his fingers tangling in that long, floppy brown hair to pull him in for a proper kiss.  

  
"I love you so much." Gabriel whispered, pulling back just enough to stare at Sam again, stroking a thumb over Sam’s cheek.  Happy hazel eyes and a kiss to his thumb were all that he needed.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
